4th Exorcist Program
4th Exorcist Program is an program that initial by Dr Ramatoza. The Black order continue his research after his death. The Program is to forecefully synchronize the non accommodator with the Innocence. It allow the user to temporarily use the anti Akuma weapon with their Life Span. There are around 50 volunteer but only 8 success subject. Role The 4th Exorcist is to become a leader of an Finder team. They also undergoes CROW training to maximize their fighting power. They are not to directly undergoes the battle between Akuma and Exorcist as they are not true exorcist.The member of 4th Exorcist is pair in team of 2 because when another almost use up their life force. Another is order to assassinate another to retrieve their innocence. Member Diana is mysterious and like to toy with new comer. However in overall, she is still caring about all her team member. History # Luther Jr Queen - A handsome young man in normal exorcist uniform. His blonde hair is shining under the battle with Akuma. His innocence is call Angel Heart. It a hand gun in shape. When activate, the innocence become a gun blade. Its ultimate skill is Sixth Heart. A powerful blast that cleanese off dark matter. His innocence come from the Scar blade. # Ronan Knightfall - Brother of Selena Knight fall. He volunteer for the experiment hoping to catch up to his sister. His innocence is a key which can change into a keyblade upon activation. It has the skill of entering a lock dimension and enter into dream world with the key. Upon cut, it can lock the target skill. His ability is call the Black Kingdom. His innocence come from Shiro and Kuro. .The key blade come with a set. He unable to use it as it use too much life force at once. # Amy Lovelock - A Female with short hair in her 20. Her innocence is the scourge of god. It is a Whip and upon activation, It turn into a glowing light whip which can tamer akuma. Upon slash, Level 1 akuma will die, Level 2 will be tame., Level 3 will be damage. With enough power, even level 3 can be tamed. His innocence come from the Tongue Innocence # Linda Nochkia - A White hair lady in her 30. She has a long hair with pony tail. She always bring her rapier around. Upon activation of her innocence, it glow and turn into diamond rapier. The diamond rapier can gather light and thrust into a long range beam attack. The innocence later reveal come from the unicorn. # Hiroshima Nagasaki - A japanese in his 25. He is a carefree man and dont care a thing in the world. His innocence is a bommerang that can swing and create tornado. The innoncence come from the Bone innocence # Karla Shenu - An indian Exorcist in his 20. He has a long earring. He always carry his innocence around. His anti akuma weapon shape in a Urn. Upon activation, White rope with spear tips come out from the Urn infinitely. His innocence come from the Womb innocence # Eddy Silverwing - A uncle age exorcist with an eye patch. He most use tallisman to fight like CROW. He rarely activate his innocence. When activate, he turn off his eye Patch and show his left eye. his anti Akuma weapon is call Eye of Medusa. He can turn the Akuma into Stone. Even Level 3. His Limit of using the eye is around 10 times only. This is the result from Medusa experiment. # Tokiko Tsumura - A young female Exorcist in her 18. She wear Skirt with normal exorcist uniform top. Her innocence is wrap around her tight. upon activation, it turn into a spider blade skirt. Her innocence call Valkyrie Skirt.